Compañero
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Cuando lo vio por primera vez, una mueca se formo en su rostro y es que jamás pensó que ese niño sería parte de su destino.


**Compañeros**

**Cuando lo vio por primera vez, una mueca se formo en su rostro y es que jamás pensó que ese niño sería parte de su destino.**

Pero mamá…-por quinta vez, un lindo niño de ojos azules y cabellos rubios hablaba-

Solo serán, cinco minutos, si?-volvió a pedir la mujer al niño- Shaka, mi vida…necesito entrar y lamentablemente no lo puedo hacer contigo, si? Solo serán cinco minutos…te comprare un helado y te quedas sentadito aquí, y no te muevas…-expresó con seriedad la mujer- mira allá hay un niño, puedes jugar con él…-sus preciosos ojos azules, se fijaron en el niño que, efectivamente, se encontraba sentado en una banca y comía su helado. Una mueca se formo en su rostro-

Pero…-iba a protestar, pero desistió- bien, pero no te tardes...-tomo el helado que su madre le ofrecía y luego, se acerco a la banca y tomo asiento junto al niño-

Hola-el niño de su lado le sonrió y saludo-

Hola- contesto él y de eso no pasó, solo fue un saludo-

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio. Su cabello lila y sus ojos de un lila precioso, aunque en ese entonces no lo vio así. Después de ese encuentro tuvieron que pasar más de dos años para volverlo a ver…y extrañamente pasaba lo mismo…

Quietecito, Shaka-fue lo último que le dijo su madre, antes de ingresar a aquella tienda, de aquel centro comercial-

Un puchero de lo más adorable se había formado en su rostro al saberse esperando nuevamente a su madre. Su mirada azulada se fijo, en el niño que sentadito junto a él esperaba seguramente también a su madre.

Que haces?-cuestiono al ver al de cabellos lilas, concentrado en un cubo de colores-

Trato de juntar los colores…-contesto, sin despegar su mirada de dicho cubo- ya voy cuatro lados…-agrego y le mostro, al rubio-

Y así, se entretuvo con su compañero de espera, tratando de ubicar los colores iguales del cubo. Así, los encontraron sus madres.

Shaka, ya es hora-no supo cuando, ni cómo pero su madre ya estaba junto a ellos, y de la misma manera una mujer, que sonreía enternecida- ellas es Yuzuriha, la mamá de tu nuevo amigo, Mu…-le presento su madre a la mujer, que le sonrió como respuesta. Y fue en ese instante, en el que supo su nombre. Nunca supo que tanto hacia su madre en ese lugar y por que gustaba de ir allá, solo sabía que siempre que iba, tenía la suerte de encontrarlo a él allí.

Para cuanto tuvo 15, fue la tercera vez que lo encontró. Una vez más iba acompañando a su madre, aunque esta vez sí le había costado a su madre llevarlo. Ya tenía 15, y estaba en la edad tonta, como muchos la llamaban, pero al parecer a su madre jamás le importo.

Si, ya se…-una mueca de enfado, cubría su rostro al saber, que como cuando era niño tendría que esperar a su madre y que lo haría queriendo o no-

Su mirada, se enfoco en el joven de cabello lila, que se veía muy concentrado en su celular y llevaba puesto los audífonos, seguramente su madre lo obligo a ir. Suspiro, antes de tomar asiento junto a este. Se dejo caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo, quería que su "amigo" de infancia le prestara atención.

Hola-le saludo y una sonrisa se había formado en aquel rostro, aniñado-

Hola- le contesto el rubio, sin mucho interés. Eso fue lo único que dijeron, ya que el lindo muchacho de cabellos lilas se concentro nuevamente en su celular. Y qué demonios, hacia tanto?. Solo lo veía sonreír y sonrojarse de vez en vez…y por extraño que parezca eso le molestaba.

Por más que trato de hacer lo mismo que su acompañante, no podía simplemente ignorarlo y ya…

Se fijo en como aquel muchachito de nombre Mu, buscaba a alguien con la mirada y al verlo sonreír supo que lo había encontrado. Siguió su mirada y al encontrar en donde estaba fija, un extraño malestar le había invadido. No pudo evitar fruncir el seño, al ver como aquel ser de cabellos azules y ojos verdes, unos años mayor que ambos, se acercaba hacía donde ambos compartían banca.

Hola Mu- le escucho saludar a tu compañero de espera, como si ya se conocieran de tiempo-

Hola Saga- le sonrió como lo había hecho anteriormente con él y algo en su interior se revolvió- no sabía que estabas por aquí…-su mirada azulada trato de concentrase en algo que no fuera, los dos que ahora estaban a su lado, pero parecía que sus bellos ojos no le pertenecían por que seguían fijos en ellos dos-

Acabo de llegar y pude verte, y como te vi no haciendo nada pues…-su voz era odiosa y por la forma en que miraba a SÚ compañero de desgracia, sabía que él pretendía algo con Mu- quieres dar una vuelta- le invito y algo dentro del rubio se puso alerta a espera de la respuesta-

No puedo- contesto con cortesía y amabilidad- Mamá me dijo claramente que la esperara- agrego sin más explicación-

Pero…-iba insistir pero una tercera voz lo interrumpió-

SEÑOR, me parece que Mu ya le dijo que no puede- hablo de forma altanera el rubio, para sorpresa de los otros dos-

Oye niño nadie te pidió…-la molestia en la voz y es su rostro se reflejaron, al dirigirse al rubio-

Dígame SEÑOR- contesto Shaka, recalcando la palabra señor, haciéndole notar al peli azul que era muy mayor para Mu y él-

Mu, te decía…-Saga, dejo mirara al rubio y decidió regresar su atención al peli lila que no dejaba de ver con una sonrisa al Shaka-

Ya te dije que no puedo Saga- le corto y para hacer más claras sus palabras se puso lo auriculares y se concentro en su cel.-

…-Shaka, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver a Saga, darse la vuelta e ir refunfuñando solo los dioses sabrán que-

Eres malo, no le debiste recalcar que era mayor- la voz risueña de Mu, lo trajo de regreso a él-

Es mayor, no? Y quien era?-pregunto en forma casual y con una sonrisa para disimular su interés verdadero-

Un vecino, siempre me molesta y por más amable que le diga NO, parece no entender…-dejo salir un suspiro cansino- mamá cree que no debo ser muy amable con él-Mu, se encogió de hombros-

Deberías hacerle caso- aseguro Shaka- ese SEÑOR, debe alejarse…-concluyo serio-

Jajaja…solo tiene 23 años, no están viejo…-Mu, no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras de rubio- pero tienes razón…-asintió con una sonrisa-

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio, y hasta ahora jamás supo nada de él…ya que los encuentros que habían tenido solo se resumían a eso, a lo encuentros casuales que tenían cada que sus madres iban, a aquel lugar que jamás le importo saber que era o que había allí.

Caminaba con rapidez de vía llegar a aquella cafetería donde lo había citado uno de sus amigos, con la escusa de que debía informarle de algo y de la misma manera pedirle algo. Y que sería lo que Milo iba a decirle. Ya le faltaban pocos pasos para llegar, cuando ocurrió lo inesperado…sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a aquel, niño que conoció cuando tenía nueve años y que ahora era un adulto entrar al mismo lugar al que se dirigía.

Casualidades de la vida, pensó al seguir los pasos de que anta año fue su compañero de espera. Pero hay cosas que jamás uno piensa que le pasaría y eso le pasó a Shaka al ver sentarse a Mu en la mesa que Milo había reservado. Eso sí que era extraño, no pensó más en ello y decidió ir a la mesa y esperar al dichoso Milo y le comentara como demonios conocía a su compañero de espera y por qué lo había citado el mismo día que a él.

Buenos días- saludo mientras se sentaba frente al que alguna vez fue aquel niño que esperaba a su madre al igual que él-

Bue…buenos días- le correspondió y por la cara de asombro, supo que no esperaba verlo allí- esperas tan bien a Camus?- pregunto con curiosidad y Shaka no pudo ocultar su desconcierto-

Camus, te cito?-le respondió con otra pregunta e igual de curioso, al saber que el novio de Milo había sido el que había citado a Mu-

Sí, me dijo que tenía algo que decirme y pedirme…a ti, también?-pregunto y por la mirada del rubio supo que no era así-

No, Milo lo hizo…lo conoces?-Shaka jamás dejaba de sorprenderse y es que siempre que se encontraban, la escasas veces, hablaban como si solo hubiese pasado un día y no años-

Sí, pero…-Mu sonrió ampliamente- otra vez no toca ser compañeros de espera…-cometo y una leve sonrisa dejo fluir-

Otra vez…-shaka asintió a la palabras y es que era cierto, otra vez se habían encontrado con el mismo motivo y extrañamente, junto a la banca donde solían esperar a su madres-

Oh era coincidencia o en verdad estaban destinados a ser compañeros de espera, siempre…

*****M*****

**Hola! Hay alguien allí?-**

**sí, yo…-**

**Pero que haces tú aquí, si se supone que te fuiste y me dejaste abandonada- hace una escena dramática-**

**Tú fuiste la que se fue y me dejó, así que no te hagas…¬.¬-**

**Uy, que humor…Ikki, así vas a necesitar un hígado por mes…-**

**No me importa…además para eso te tengo, para desahogar mis males, no?- mirada psicópata-**

**Eso ni de chiste…-se aleja despacito- adiós chicas, nos leemos si escapo…-sale huyendo-**

**Jajaja…me quede solo, ahora tengo el control de esto…-mira la PC – va, al diablo, adiós lindas chicas…-sale tras la autora-**


End file.
